Perasaan
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: [Hearty KuroTsuki Week] Day 2. Musim panas Tsukishima Kei tidak biasa, dan terjalin dengan 'benang merah' yang rumit.


**Perasaan**

* * *

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi

{Hearty Kurotsuki Week}

Warning: tiga serangkai OOC/OOT/typo (mungkin), BL, penulis tidak bisa hidup tanpa komedi dan angst (mungkin) jadi selalu hati-hati.

Prompt: Beach, Bond.

Baca di tempat yang cukup terang, dengan jarak aman. Sayangi penglihatan Anda.

* * *

Mungkin ini adalah kisah klise, di mana ada manusia dan manusia lainnya terikat akan jalinan atau hubungan sebuah benang merah. Ya, benang yang konon katanya adalah penghubung seseorang dengan seseorang lainnya dan akan menjalani hidup bersama. Atau biasa kita sebut 'jodoh'.

Jodoh sudah ditakdirkan sebelum manusia lahir di dunia. Setelah manusia hidup, tentu tidak tahu siapa jodoh yang sebenarnya. Kadang kita merasa "Ah, dia pasti jodohku, kita sering dekat." dan mereka mulai pacaran. Iya, pacaran.

Pacaran juga bisa sebagai penghubung atau cara mencari tahu apakah dia jodoh kita atau bukan. Sebagian orang merasa pacaran hanya buang-buang waktu dan isi dompet, jadi ada mereka yang "Langsung datengin rumahnya, ketemuan sama orang tuanya, lamaran. Nikah. Diterima syukur, ditolak yasudah. Belum rezeki."

Atau benang merah bisa terjalin secara tidak langsung. Terjadi mengalir begitu saja, berkenalan, berteman, suka, jadian, nikah. Ada juga yang sangat super tidak biasa. Yang seperti apa? Diam di depan laptop, sambil ngunyah kripik jagung, komat-kamit "Moga-moga jodoh gue dateng", pesan doujin online, dan "Paket!" sang kurir datang dengan suara indahnya membawa doujin humu, wajahnya si Om Kurir ganteng banget. Langganan anter paket, jadi deket, terus jadian. Begitu? Ah, itu hanya imajinasi si penulis saja. Jomblonya akut banget.

Sekali lagi diingatkan, kisah romantis picisan ini tidak luar biasa, kecuali kalau kalian tambahkan imajinasi yang anu. Anu? Iya, anu. Jadi, nikmati saja kisah ikatan cinta yang asin ini.

* * *

Weker digital berbunyi konstan sedangkan pemiliknya masih berbaring di kasur dengan kaus oblong putih yang hampir terangkat hingga dada. Oh, dia bukan perempuan, tetapi remaja laki-laki. Tubuhnya agak berkeringat. Dia membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka sedikit, sayangnya tidak ada angin berhembus sejak malam. Musim panas tahun ini sungguh terlalu. Ember kecil berisi air dekat kaki ranjang, setidaknya memberi sedikit hawa adem. AC tidak dinyalakan demi penghematan listrik. Rambut pirang pucatnya terlihat sedikit memanjang dan lepek menempel di kening. Napasnya masih teratur dan sesekali menarik napas. Lelah, itu yang pemuda itu rasakan.

Weker masih berbunyi dan ketukan dari luar pintu terdengar.

"Kei, ini sudah pukul tujuh lho. Kau tidak ingin ditinggal, kan?"

Suara yang agak berat memanggil nama Kei, remaja laki-laki yang sedang tidur itu. Dia mulai mengerjapkan mata.

"Kei,"

"...ugh, iya... aku segera mandi, Kak Akiteru."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di ruang makan ya. Ibu sudah siapkan sarapan," kata Akiteru.

Tidak ada balasan, tapi Akiteru yakin adiknya sudah bangun. Kei Tsukishima, sekarang dia sudah kelas 2 SMA. Tubuhnya makin tinggi dan sekarang sudah dua meter. Dapat dilihat dari kaki yang kelebihan dari kasurnya. Matanya yang sudah silinder parah ini kesulitan untuk mencari kacamatanya. Dia sendiri jadi lupa tadi malam ia letakkan di mana. Akibatnya kakinya menginjak baskom air, dan cipratannya mengenai lantai. Kei mulai menggerutu, dan bergegas mandi.

Kamp pelatihan voli musim panas usai dua hari lalu. Akiteru mengajak ibunya dan Kei untuk liburan ke Pantai Enoshima. Semua biaya perjalanan hingga penginapan ditanggung oleh kakak sulung tersayang, yang sudah bekerja di daerah Tokyo. Kei sebenarnya ingin di rumah saja, tapi mengingat sang ibu juga butuh liburan, jadi ia setuju ajakan Akiteru.

Setelan kaos biru muda dengan motif bulan sabit, celana bahan jin, dan earphone yang selalu Kei pakai. Tidak lupa kacamatannya. Tas berisi baju salin dan beberapa buku bacaan di dalamnya sudah siap. Setelah kamarnya aman dan terkunci, ia baru turun ke bawah. Untuk sarapan.

"Lama sekali kau," ujar Akiteru. Pria itu mengunyah roti dengan selai kacang merah.

"Biarin."

Pemuda irit bicara itu mengambil piring. Ibunya hanya tertawa kecil, menaruh segelas susu di dekat Kei. "Akiteru, jangan bicara sambil mengunyah makanan,"

"Ugh, ehem! Iya bu, ah, jadi tersedak kan..."

"Itu kan salahmu, Kak."

Setelah roti selainya habis, Akiteru masih mengambil stoples isi kacang mete. Kei yang sedang mengunyah omelet hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi. Sampai makanannya benar-benar habis, Kei baru bicara.

"Perutmu itu kok..."

"Eh, aku lho yang setir mobilnya. Jadi aku harus isi tenaga dulu!"

"Akiteru, kalau kamu kebanyakan makan, nanti kalau di jalan ribut mulas ibu tidak tanggung jawab ya!" setelah sang ibu berkata gitu, perut Akiteru benar-benar mulas.

"Ibu, aku ke toilet dulu!" dia langsung ngacir begitu saja.

Sepertinya keluarga Tsukishima memiliki cara bicara yang unik.

Pedas, asin, dan manjur.

* * *

Pantai Enoshima.

Jika kalian cari di gugel, pantai ini sangat cocok untuk wisata ke pantai yang ada di Jepang. Tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Dari Miyagi hanya butuh waktu lima jam lewat tol. Setibanya di tempat, Kei membantu ibunya membawa koper. Akiteru sudah memesan penginapan tradisional dekat pantai.

Walau sudah masuk minggu terakhir libur musim panas, pantai masih terlihat ramai. Tapi tidak sepadat minggu pertama. Ombaknya sedang bagus. Beberapa pengunjung terlihat bermain selancar, ada juga yang didampingi _surfer guide_ nya. Ibu melihat ekspresi anaknya, Kei. Dia ikut tersenyum, Kei tampak semangat terlihat dari senyum tipisnya. Anak pertamanya memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Pertama adiknya diberi hadiah kacamata olahraga yang sangat bagus, sekarang sudah bisa mengajak dia dan Kei liburan selama satu minggu. Ibu berlari kecil menghampiri Akiteru yang sedang menggelitiki pinggang Kei, si kacamata itu mulai marah-marah. Ibu hanya tertawa, dan baju terusan katun putih miliknya sedikit terhempas angin.

"Akiteru, ayo dong foto-foto. Pakai android mu itu, apa itu namanya.. sel... seli... apalah itu, ibu tidak ngerti,"

Akiteru tertawa, "Itu _selfie_ , bu. Foto sendiri pakai kamera depan. Kalau lebih dari satu orang atau banyak namanya _groufie_ ,"

"Iya, iya. Ayo cepat!" si ibu tidak sabar. Dia tertawa melihat Kei masih bersungut-sungut. Melihat ibunya tampak bahagia, Kei ikut senang dalam hati. _Sebenarnya dia masih kesal sama Akiteru_.

Hampir 30 foto tersimpan di memori ponsel Akiteru. Kebanyakan sih foto ibunya. Ibunya jadi hobi _selfie_ ternyata. Tapi hasilnya jadi cantik banget. Kalau dia ingat lagi, mirip sama Kanna Hashimoto, tapi jelas si ibu jauh lebih cantik. Eh, Akiteru gak naksir sama ibu sendiri lho ya.

Kei sedang duduk di bawah payung besar sambil main ponsel. Dia mengirim e-mail untuk Yamaguchi.

 **To** : Yamaguchi

 **Subject** : oleh-oleh

Yamaguchi, kamu mau kubawa oleh-oleh apa?

Yamaguchi membalas,

 **From** : Yamaguchi

 **Subject** : apa saja

Apa saja, Tsukki. Tapi kalau boleh nendoroid Titan Eran.

 **To** : Yamaguchi

 **Subject** : hah?

Jangan macam-macam. Memangnya aku ini anak sultan?

 **From** : Yamaguchi

 **Subject** : haha maaf

Maafkan aku, Tsukki. Hanya bercanda. Apa saja, aku terima kok. Oh, selamat berlibur ya, Tsukki.

 **To** : Yamaguchi

 **Subject** : iya

Oke. Terima kasih.

Kei langsung mematikan ponselnya dan berdiri.

"Ibu, kakak. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar ya," pamitnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ya, sebentar lagi makan siang." ujar ibu.

Tsukishima mengangguk. Atensinya masih tertarik dengan ombak yang indah. Banyak sekali yang bermain selancar. Ada juga yang sedang main voli pantai. Kalau ada Hinata dan Kageyama, mereka pasti seperti bebek lepas.

Terus berjalan, hingga ke tempat yang agak sepi dari pengunjung. Angin musim panas berhembus, membuat Kei harus memegang topi lebar warna jerami yang ia pakai. Dia duduk di pasir dan menggores pasir dengan jari telunjuknya. Sambil memandang lautan, ia juga menonton dengan saksama seseorang yang sedang berselancar. Jauh dari bibir pantai, begitu menarik untuk dilihat. Seolah menelanjangi pikiran Kei, remaja itu terus melamun sambil menonton.

Gerakannya sangat indah, bagaimana posisi kuda-kuda di atas papan selancar, dan berada di tengah gulungan ombak. Kadang pria yang sedang selancar itu terjatuh dan tenggelam sesaat. Kei dibuat panik, tapi tiga detik setelahnya pria tersebut muncul dan mendayung dari atas papan selancar. Menunggu ombak tinggi dengan sempurna, lalu selancar lagi. Ah, sangat indah dan segar. Kei larut dalam lamunannya, entah apa yang ada di pikiran remaja berkacamata ini.

Sadar bahwa pria yang berselancar itu sudah tidak ada di laut lagi, melainkan berjalan mendekat. Ketika atensi mereka bertemu, sepasang mata yang mereka miliki melebar.

"Kau..."

"Tsu...Tsukishima?!"

"Kak Kuroo?!"

Diam sepuluh detik. Kei tidak memiliki keberanian menatap alumni senior volinya dari Nekoma. Kuroo menelan ludahnya sendiri, berdeham kecil dan menaruh papan selancarnya di pinggir batu besar. Dia menghampiri Kei yang terdiam. Tubuh pria itu jauh lebih atletis sekarang. Baju renang terusan yang ia pakai menonjolkan otot punggung, dada, perut, dan lengan. Pahanya juga begitu indah. Kulitnya sekarang lebih coklat. Kei tahu itu hanya dengan melirik sebentar. Dia tersipu, malu sekali rasanya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Kuroo. Kei hanya mengangguk.

"Sedang liburan?" tanya Kuroo lagi.

"Iya, kakakku mengajak liburan ke sini. Sama ibu juga." jawab Kei.

"Ohh,"

Kei menoleh, rambut Kuroo sudah kering sekarang. Tapi jadinya berantakan lagi, mirip jambul ayam. Memang begitu dari kecil.

"Apa?"

Kei menatap lautan lagi, "Kau berubah profesi jadi atlet selancar?"

Kuroo tertawa, "Enggak. Ini hanya hobi baruku. Selama libur semester, aku datang ke tempat penginapan milik paman dan kerja sampingan di onsen miliknya. Tiap jam kosong aku diajarkan main selancar, dan sekarang sudah bisa. Asik sih, bisa berdiri di atas ombak itu rasanya keren banget. Kau mau nyoba?"

Kei mengernyitkan dahi lalu menggeleng.

Lalu hening. Ada sampai dua menit, Kei dan Kuroo merasakan degup jantung masing-masing terasa hingga telapak tangan jadi nyeri aneh.

"Kei," Kuroo memanggil. Kei tidak pernah dipanggil begitu selain keluarganya. Ah tidak, _dulu dia juga dipanggil begitu_.

Kei menoleh, sekilas ia melihat air mata Kuroo menggenang sampai akhirnya bibir tipis Kei dibungkam bibir Kuroo. Hanya lima detik bagaikan lima jam bertautan. Setelah kecupan itu berakhir, Kei menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Hoi, Kuroo! Sudah waktunya jam kerjamu!" seseorang pria berbaju oranye menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Oh, itu sepupuku. Iya! Tunggu sebentar," Kuroo berdiri dan mengambil papan selancarnya. Dia masih melihat Kei duduk terdiam memandang laut.

"Hei, kau mau ikut? Aku sekalian makan siang. Sudah makan?" tanya Kuroo. Tidak perlu menjawab, Kei langsung berdiri mengikuti Kuroo dan sepupunya.

"Dia temanmu, Kuroo?" tanya sepupunya si jambul ayam.

"Iya, dia adik kelasku dari SMA Karasuno, di Miyagi."

"Namaku Tsukishima Kei, salam kenal."

Pria berambut coklat tipis itu tersenyum lebar, "Panggil saja aku Rei. Salam kenal juga, Tsukishima."

Mereka bertiga tiba di onsen milik pamannya Kuroo. Satu perusahaan dengan penginapan yang Kei tempati. Suasananya cukup ramai apalagi bagian restoran. Berharap bertemu ibu dan kakaknya, ternyata tidak ada. Kei buru-buru menyalakan ponselnya untuk mengabari. Belum sempat mengetik pesan, Kuroo menghampirinya.

"Hei, aku mau bilasan dulu sebentar. Kau boleh duduk dulu di situ, aku segera menyusul." jelas Kuroo seraya menunjuk kursi di dekat meja kasir.

"Mana Kak Rei?" tanya Kei.

"Dia bekerja di restoran, kau bisa lihat, bantu-bantu masak. Omong-omong, panggil saja dia Rei. Dia seumuran denganmu." jawab Kuroo. Kei hanya mengangguk, pria berkulit coklat itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Yasudah, tunggu sebentar ya,"

"Baik."

Kei duduk dengan tatapan menyeramkan dan beberapa pengunjung meliriknya takut. Kei masih marah apa yang Kuroo lakukan padanya di pantai tadi. Rasa kesal pun menyelimuti.

 _Kau bisa bicara santai begitu, setelah kau menciumku tadi? Kau juga biasa saja setelah bertemu denganku, seolah lupa apa yang kau lakukan padaku dulu. Aku benar-benar membencimu..._

 _Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menghindar? Bodoh sekali_.

Pandangan Kei berubah jadi sepiring yakisoba. Dia terkejut, oh itu Kuroo. Pria itu tersenyum sinis.

"Oya oya, apa kau sangat lapar sampai membuat pengunjung ketakutan? Beberapa menyapaku tadi, mereka kira kau penjaga kasirnya. Serem banget, hahaha!" dia ketawa sangat keras kesannya seperti mengejek. Memang iya sih.

Dahi Kei berkedut, telinganya terasa panas, tangannya gatal ingin menumpahkan yakisoba ke wajah si titisan kucing garong hitam. Satu piring berdua, hmm romantis sekali. Tapi Kei tidak menolak, dia tetap makan yakisoba sangat lahap.

"Wah wah, aku tidak kebagian nih. Tsukki, nafsu makanmu itu jadi mirip Si Cebol, ya?" yang Kuroo maksud Si Cebol adalah Hinata Shouyou.

 _Iya, gue lagi kesel sama lu, cing garong sialan! F*ck, jangan samain gue sama monyet doyan voli!_

Tidak marah, Kuroo malah memberi segelas air untuk Kei. Remaja itu menerima saja.

"Tsukki," panggil Kuroo. "Kalau makan jangan buru-buru," dia mengusap pinggiran bibir Kei yang ada sisa sayur menempel. Kei membuang muka.

" _Thanks_ ,"

"Tsukki, aku... aku benar-benar minta maaf," Kuroo berkata begitu sambil menggenggam tangan Kei. Sangat erat.

"Setelah satu tahun kau menghilangkan keperjakaan orang lain, baru minta maaf sekarang?" desis Kei.

Kuroo diam. Kalau bukan dipanggil oleh pamannya baru saja, dia tidak akan melepaskan genggamannya. Lagi-lagi Kei ditinggal tanpa kata. Dia tidak ingin menunggu, jadi lebih baik kembali ke penginapan.

* * *

"Ibu, kakak. Maaf lama, tadi aku ketemu teman. Aku sudah makan," ucap Kei. Dia bertemu mereka di saung.

"Aku mau istirahat sebentar," Kei langsung pergi ke kamar tanpa bicara lagi. Ibunya khawatir, instingnya ingin menyusul si bungsu tapi si sulung menggeleng.

"Mungkin Kei benar-benar capek, Bu."

"Ya, kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Kei bebaring di atas futon, dia lupa belum mandi. Tubuhnya lumayan berkeringat. Kepalanya terasa berat dan sakit, sungguh Kei ingin marah. Dia mau mandi, tapi baru ingat hanya ada pemandian air panas di samping penginapan. Kemungkinan besar dia bakal ketemu Kuroo lagi, uh, Kei tidak ingin bertemu dengan _bed hair_ itu lagi.

Ketika malam tiba, dia ikut kakaknya mandi di pemandian. Abangnya seperti anak kecil, ketika tubuhnya masuk ke kolam air panas dan menggeliat sambil tertawa. Akiteru berhak mendapat sensasi itu, setelah melaksanakan pekerjaannya yang menyita waktu istirahat. Kei duduk di samping Akiteru, sambil membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Bebannya seolah sedikit hilang.

Tadi di pintu masuk, ia berpapasan dengan Kuroo yang sedang mengucapkan "Selamat datang," tidak ada sapaan atau panggilan, walau mata mereka bertemu sebentar. Kei ingat dia hanya sampai besok sore di sini. Setelah itu pergi ke tempat wisata lain dan menginap di hotel, jadi dia tidak harus melihat Kuroo lagi.

Terbayang akan tubuh yang sedang berselancar itu, Kei merasa ingin melihatnya lagi. Perasaannya saat ini bercampur. Dia teringat lagi saat Kuroo meminta bertemu dengannya, dan malam itu juga dia diperkosa. Hanya Kuroo saja yang nafsu, Kei sangat takut dan sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kuroo. Beruntung dia sudah lulus sehingga tidak perlu bertemu di lapangan.

Sialan, kenapa harus bertemu dengan Kuroo? Kenapa Kei malah terpesona lagi dengan orang itu?

* * *

Kei pamit untuk jalan-jalan di pantai lagi. Kei benci dirinya sendiri. Dia bertekad untuk tidak melihat Kuroo lagi, entah kenapa seperti ada magnet yang menarik dirinya. Kedua matanya perih karena tidak berkedip, merah menahan tangis.

Dia tahu cinta tidak mengenal apapun. Tapi cinta terhadap sesama jenis seperti itu bagi Kei sangat aneh. Kei memang mengagumi sosok Kuroo, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau pria itu juga mengaguminya dengan cara yang salah. Tidak salah, mungkin, karena itu cinta. Tapi Kuroo melakukan tanpa pikir panjang. Bagi Kei, Kuroo adalah lelaki busuk yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya.

Sudah jatuh ke dalam lingkaran setan, Kei entah kenapa masih ingin masuk ke dalamnya. Dia penasaran sama Kuroo, alih-alih terpesona dengan perubahan fisik orang itu. Kulitnya yang sekarang coklat karena sinar matahari di pantai, orang itu pasti lebih sering berselancar. Tapi Kei merasa bukan hanya itu, ada sesuatu yang lain. Apa karena hubungan badan yang mereka lakukan? Kei ketagihan?

Iya, Kei ingin merasakannya lagi. Dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Berlari sepanjang bibir pantai, tadi dia lupa pakai sandal. Telapak kakinya panas terkena pasir pantai. Berlari di siang hari seperti orang bodoh, air matanya tidak bisa ia tahan kala melihat sosok yang ia kagumi sedang bersama ombak di laut. Kei berhenti berlari dan terus menonton. Kuroo sangat indah, keren, wajahnya yang serius sangat menarik. Tangisan Kei semakin menjadi, tetapi tidak bersuara.

 _Aku manusia yang bodoh. Aku bingung. Aku ini lurus kan? Tapi kenapa... orang itu? Aku ingin lagi, ada di dekatnya._

Kuroo berdiri di atas papan selancar melihat Kei yang menangis. Kakinya goyah, dia jatuh. Reflek Kei berlari menuju air laut. Meneriaki nama pria itu berkali-kali sambil menangis. Tolol memang, Kuroo tidak akan tenggelam dengan kedalaman segitu, dia pasti bisa berenang. Kei meraih tangan Kuroo yang sudah berbaring mengambang, menatap langit, tangan kirinya memegang papan selancar.

"Kak Kuroo..." Kei masih terisak. Kuroo ingin tertawa, ada ingus yang meleleh di lubang hidungnya.

"Jangan ketawa, bego! Kau bisa saja mati diseret ombak!"

Kei langsung memeluk Kuroo, membuat pria itu berdiri sejajar dengannya. Walaupun Kei lebih tinggi, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki yang ia suka. Kei tidak munafik, dia menyukainya, malah semakin erat pelukannya.

Kuroo tersenyum kecil, dia tidak jadi bertanya 'Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku?', mungkin itu akan membuat hati Kei semakin buruk.

"Kacamatamu mana?" malah itu yang Kuroo tanya.

Kei setengah bergumam, "Aku lempar ke pasir,"

Kuroo melihat seonggok kacamata di pinggir pantai, "Oh."

Kuroo memijit kepala Kei pelan, "Kei, kita ke pinggir. Di sini bahaya lho, bisa terseret ombak."

Belum mereka beranjak, ombak menerpa keduanya hingga terpisah. Tidak parah sih, tapi membuat keduanya makin basah kuyup. Kuroo dan Kei tertawa.

Lupa mengabari orang tuanya, kemungkinan Akiteru akan kesal, tapi Kei bisa jelaskan nanti. Sudah sore, langit sedikit menguning. Awan-awan bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Matahari terbenam di ufuk barat Pantai Ennoshima. Kuroo dan Kei duduk berdampingan. Tangan mereka saling genggam, rasa hangat menyelimuti.

Kei tidak peduli bahwa ia jadi belok gara-gara si titisan kucing garong yang satu ini. Dia benar-benar akan berguru pada mantan Ace Seijoh, Iwaizumi tentang 'Bagaimana melempar bola voli untuk orang yang menyebalkan dengan baik dan benar', ah Kei sangat ingin. Kalau perlu sampai wajah Kuroo bonyok.

Kuroo tiduran di paha Kei. Dia merasa pahanya geli, tapi dibiarkan. Sambil terus menatap matahari terbenam, hanya ada suara deburan ombak membasahi pasir pantai, dan burung camar. Jauh dari pengunjung, tempat yang sungguh romantis.

"Kei,"

"Hm?"

Kuroo meraih jari tangan kanan Kei dan mengelusnya lembut. Lagi-lagi Kei dibuat geli.

"Bagaimana kalau ibu dan kakakmu tahu... hubungan kita?"

Kei memutar bola mata, "Memang hubungan kita sudah resmi?"

"Kei, peka dong sedikit."

"Kau itu selalu membuatku kesal setengah mati, Kak Kuroo," dengusnya.

Kuroo bangun, menarik pundak Kei hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat. "Jawab dong,"

"Hm, entah... aku tidak tahu. Jujur, aku merasa takut. Kak Kuroo... apakah hubungan kita-seperti ini aneh?"

Kuroo tidak langsung menjawab, dia mengelus kedua pipi Kei yang agak tembam.

"Sekarang aku tanya balik. Apa kau percaya pada benang merah?" Kei mengangguk.

"Sayang, tidak usah pedulikan kata orang. Ya, kamu tidak salah soal hubungan sesama jenis itu sebagian dianggap aneh. Aku juga tidak pernah merasakan hubungan seperti ini. Baru denganmu pertama kali lho. Jadi... kita coba jalani saja, ya?" jelas Kuroo.

"Kak Akiteru dan ibu selalu memanjakan aku, jadi aku pikir, kalau mereka tahu... bagaimana reaksi mereka?" Kei benar-benar bingung dan panik sekarang.

"Sssh, jangan panik, Kei."

Kuroo berhasil membuat Kei sedikit tenang. Kembali menatap matahari yang sungguh indah. Seolah sudah saling tahu, keduanya berciuman. Kini Kei sudah bisa membalasnya. Rasanya nikmat dan membuat dada jadi sesak.

"Kak Kuroo... a-apa kita akan melakukan _itu_ lagi?"

Kuroo tersenyum, "Boleh, ayo!"

Kei tersentak, "Gila! Eh, maksudku... kurasa jangan sekarang, aku akan pergi ke Tokyo malam ini. Kakak dan ibu pasti sudah menungguku."

"Ah, Kei. Baru saja kau membuatku birahi,"

"Dasar kucing,"

"Beneran nih, Kei..."

Kuroo memeluk Kei sampai mereka tiduran. Mata keabuan milik si jambul ayam terlihat seram ditambah seringainya. Bibir itu mendekat ke telinga si Kacamata, lalu berbisik, "Kalau di sini?"

Kei ingin berteriak, tapi dibungkam pakai tangan Kuroo.

"Sebentar saja, ya... kumohon,"

"HAH? DASAR MESUM! JA-JANGAN BUKA CELANAKU- ah.."

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa bikin fic lebih dari 1k /tariknapaslega/ aku seneng banget, dan terima kasih sudah membaca~

Rasanya kurang puas liat Kuroo sengsara, jadi silakan nikmati omakenya xD

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Rei! Kak Kuroo pingsan!"

Kei membopong Kuroo yang pingsan. Sepupunya langsung kelabakan.

"Kuroo! Kenapa dia?"

Wajah pingsannya sangat tidak elit. Mirip kucing lagi diare.

"Dia kesandung batu dekat pantai tadi,"

"SI BEGOOO!"

Akhirnya Kuroo dibawa ke kamar Rei. Kei tertawa kecil, sebenarnya saat Kuroo akan menyerang, dia menghantam kepala si titisan kucing mesum itu pakai papan selancar. Langsung pingsan. Biarlah urusan _itu_ mereka lakukan di saat yang tepat dan nyaman.


End file.
